Information devices like cellular phones and home information appliances are generally required to have an interface for displaying lists of a variety of device internal information such as files and folders inside the device and internal functions of the device, or for performing various operations to such internal functions. Software for implementing such a function (hereinafter referred to as an “information presentation function”) is generally being developed today as special-purpose software for the exclusive use of each information device.
A multi-function device configured to enable a client device to browse a status of the multi-function device on a Web browser of the client device has been described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3313359. The multi-function device generates its status as a Web page and publishes the Web page by use of a Web server formed therein.